Muérdago
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: ¿Como un beso puede cambiar las cosas? Carlisle, ni siquiera se imaginaba las dimensiones de esto. ¡Y todo es culpa de la inocente tradición navideña! Cada vez que Bella miraba el muérdago, este parecía reírse de ella. -¡Es por esto que me enamoré de ti!-


**Hola :) la verdad estaba aburrida y tenía muchas ganas de escribir un BellaxEdward que hace muuuuuuchisimo tiempo no escribía nada u.u . Y bueno...Salió esto, debo decir que...esta basado en...hechos reales :O ajaja :) Disfruten leyendo ^^ Deje review :D**

**Respecto a mis otras historias, planeó continuar esta semana o el finde con Desire of love ^^. Eso :) **

**MAÑANA VERÉ A JONAS BROTHERS 3 en mi país, deseenme suerte :D ! besos ^^**

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA FANTÁSTICA IDOLA ÚNICA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

Bella llevaba por lo menos diez minutos mirando con odio a la ramita que colgaba del techo de la sala de estar de los Cullen, mientras a todo el mundo parecía gustarle la situación, a ella comenzaba a desesperarla poco a poco. Bueno a casi todo el mundo…Edward parecía estar igual de incómodo que Bella.

Y es que no era para menos.

¡Estúpida tradición Navideña!

Hace media hora había ido a casa de Edward Cullen, quién se había convertido en uno de sus amigos más cercanos en cuestión de un año. Y es que el tipo era simplemente encantador.

Para comenzar, Edward era tierno, alegre, confiable, protector, incluso celoso a veces, preocupado, inteligente. Físicamente, era increíble, ojos color verde esmeralda capaces de dejar sin aliento, cabello cobrizo desordenadamente sexy, piel pálida, pero suave. Además, el practicar fútbol, ayudaba considerablemente a que el muchacho fuera irresistible.

Y Bella lo sabía muy bien…

Hace un poco más de tres meses, Edward y ella, habían comenzado a estar cada vez más juntos, a compartir mucho más, bromeaban, reían y podían pasar horas hablando de cualquier trivialidad. Hasta que un día, por cosas del destino, se besaron.

Para Bella su mundo cambió totalmente y confirmó lo que sospechaba…

Las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que Edward sonreía, la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cada vez que lo escuchaba reír, lo preocupada que se ponía cada vez que algo le pasaba a él, lo celosa que podía llegar a ser, por las miradas de otras chicas. Todo le indicaba que Edward, que su amigo, le gustaba.

Después de ese beso, vino obviamente, una conversación bastante incómoda con el muchacho. En la que Bella salió con más de una herida, que no mostró frente a Edward en ningún momento. Aún recordaba las palabras exactas que él le dijo: "No puede volver a pasar esto entre nosotros, me gusta aún la otra chica".

Siempre creyó que era una exageración lo de los corazones rotos y todas esas tonterías que causaba un amor no correspondido, pero ese día supo lo muy equivocada que estaba, pero lo oculto todo. Por orgullo, por rabia, por impotencia…Pero por sobretodo, por miedo a perderlo.

Oculto todo, se hizo la fuerte mil veces, porque ella sabía quien era la otra chica, y cada vez que lo veía con ella, por dentro algo se movía, pero Bella trataba de respirar profundo y decirse automáticamente que ella no era nada más que su amiga. Que no tenía derecho a nada más.

La situación era incómoda, pero de a poco todo volvía a ser como antes, aunque Bella quisiera volver a besar al muchacho, controlaba sus "deseos infantiles" como ella misma los llamaba. Edward se comportaba a veces extraño, otras veces muy normal, y otras extremadamente cariñoso, Bella lo entendía cada vez menos, y muchas veces salía herida por pequeños detalles que la lastimaban y él ni siquiera notaba.

Lo veía muchas veces decaído por Angela, por la muchacha que le gustaba, y Bella se sentía incapaz de hacer algo, sabía perfectamente que a Angela no le importaba Edward, al menos no en ese sentido.

Y uno no manda al corazón, eso lo tenía muy claro.

Al mes del "incidente" un día en un parque cercano a la casa de Bella, donde no transitaba nadie, volvieron a besarse, esta vez no fue un beso, fueron varios, acompañados de abrazos y miradas cómplices. Pero al fin y al cabo, Bella volvió a escuchar el mismo discurso de la vez anterior: "No puede volver a pasar, no podemos estar juntos" y otra vez luchó contra sus ganas de mandar a Edward a la mierda, con sus ganas de romper a llorar como una pequeña niña con el corazón destruido (y dos veces por el mismo idiota), luchó incluso, con sus ganas de volver a besarlo. En lugar de eso, decidió sonreír, y agachar la mirada cuando una que otra lágrima rebelde trataba de romper su máscara de dureza.

Esta vez, Bella se dio cuenta de que no era una simple atracción por él, porque cada lágrima que derramó durante días por las noches, porque no se arrepentía de cada pelea que tuvo cuando se supo lo que había pasado entre ellos, porque arriesgo tanto por Edward, por alguien que ni siquiera lo valoró. Bella se dio cuenta…de que se había enamorado.

Esta vez las cosas salieron un poco distintas…

Su relación con Edward cambió, estaban cerca, pero a la vez lejos, se había perdido un poco la confianza, y cada vez era más difícil que las situaciones fueran cómodas, sobretodo si estaban los dos solos. Habían miradas, abrazos, palabras, celos que demostraban que algo había, pero estaba la amistad y lo que pensaran los demás de por medio. Y aunque a ella no le importaba nada de eso, a la hora de estar con Edward, sabía muy bien que él sobrevaloraba todo.

Edward había olvidado a Angela, y Bella cada vez estaba más segura de que el muchacho sentía algo por ella, pero…Por miedo no lo demostraba, por miedo era muchas veces frío y desagradable, y por miedo en muchas ocasiones llegaba a ser tan antipático con Bella, que la joven perdía todos los deseos de luchar por él, de luchar por sus sentimientos, queriendo solo correr y alejarse de Edward, probablemente hasta olvidar todo.

- ¡Bella! ¡Hey Bella! ¿Qué pasa hija? – la voz de René, su madre trajeron de Bella de vuelta a la realidad y la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- Eh, sí , sí claro mamá, ¿Qué dices? – la joven despegó la mirada del muerdago y lentamente miró a su alrededor.

Cada integrante de la familia Cullen la miraba, y cada integrante de su propia familia también. Vio como Rosalie, la hermana mayor de Edward, la miraba con un claro gesto de diversión, como Alice, la hermana menor, tenía una mirada llena de recelo. Y como Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward, miraban con ternura la escena.

Sus padres, Charlie y René, estaban simplemente desorientados, y un poco desconcertados por el reaccionar de Bella.

Finalmente la castaña miró al frente para encontrarse con dos ojos, mirándola de manera intensa.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado el pequeño detalle que ocurría cada vez que Edward la miraba.

¡Estúpido corazón! ¡Estúpidas mejillas!

El corazón de Bella latía desenfrenado y sus mejillas ardían de una manera increíble, y de pronto, a la muchacha no le quedaba siquiera, voz.

Y el silencio de Edward, como siempre, la llenaba de ansiedad, de nervios y de dudas.

- Creo que esta tradición es estúpida, esto es mera coincidencia- Edward había roto el incómodo silencio, con la voz cargada de malhumor logró hacer que Bella, quisiera salir corriendo, mientras su mente se decía una y otra vez que el muchacho no la quería, no la deseaba y que lo que había pasado entre ellos, había sido porque sí.

- La verdad no le veo el lado negativo hijo, tú y Bells son amigos, un beso no cambiará las cosas- Carlisle trató de calmar a Edward.

Pero no notó, que su frase, tensó inmediatamente a los muchachos. El patriarca de la familia Cullen se equivocaba absolutamente, un beso podía cambiar mucho las cosas, incluso de manera inimaginable.

- ¡Papá tiene razón Ed! No es ni tu primer beso, ni será el último, ¡Ustedes dos están haciendo demasiado drama por esto! – Rosalie ahogó una carcajada.

- ¡No lo haré! ¿No lo entienden? No quiero hacerlo, mierda, no, no quiero hacerlo- Edward gritó mientras apartaba la mirada hacia un punto en la pared.

La mezcla de todo eso, fue lo que se necesito para que el corazón de Bella se estrujara, y se hiciera añicos. Las lágrimas querían salir, como siempre que Edward reaccionaba mal frente a un tema que la incluyera. Se sentía tan tonta, enamorada de alguien a quien probablemente le causaba repulsión.

- Pe…permiso debo irme a casa- se sentía patética, sobretodo porque su voz la traiciono y se quebró en el peor momento. Pero necesitaba huir.

Se despidió de cada persona que estaba en la sala de estar de la gran casa, incluso de Edward, pero en ningún momento lo miró a los ojos, sabía que estaría pérdida si lo hacía.

Tomó su chaqueta, salió de la casa, como era de esperarse en Forks llovía ligeramente, y ella debía caminar bajo la lluvia unos 30 minutos, para llegar a su casa. Sus padres ofrecieron llevarla en auto, pero ella se negó excusándose con su manía por caminar bajo la lluvia.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba, mientras pensaba, las lágrimas iban cayendo incluso contra su voluntad. Lo único que quería era sacar a Edward de su corazón, el sentimiento no correspondido le hacía más daño del que algún día llegó a imaginar. Y él, probablemente ni siquiera lo notara.

La lluvia comenzó a caer de manera más intensa, y el frío se apoderaba poco a poco de Forks. Llego el punto en el que Bella, tuvo que correr al bosque en busca de un árbol que la refugiara por un tiempo.

Estuvo sentada allí, en el suelo, dos minutos, cuando algo tocó su espalda, asustada se giró y no podía creer lo que veía.

Allí, de pie bajo el mismo árbol estaba Edward, mirándola con reproche, alivio, cautela y algo más.

- Fue muy irresponsable de tu parte salir así de mi casa- la voz del muchacho sonaba absolutamente severa.

- Tenía ganas de hacerlo-

- Podrías haber dejado que tus padres te trajeran- los dientes de Edward se apretaron con fuerza. Estaba muy molesto.

- No quería, prefería caminar, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bella prefería ser indiferente, era su forma de proteger la integridad de su corazón.

- Vine a buscarte…Estaba preocupado- la mente de Bella comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas, pero finalmente la cordura se apoderó de ella y logró recordar que eran amigos. Era lógico que él se preocupara.

- Claro…Bueno estoy bien, gracias-

- Estas realmente extraña…¿Por qué te comportas así?-

- ¿Así como?-

- ¡De esta manera! ¡Estás totalmente a la defensiva! – Edward ya cansado comenzó a alterarse.

- Pues…Digamos que no fue mi día, ¡Además que demonios te debe importar a ti! ¡Déjame sola quieres! – Bella estaba cansada de esto, de que Edward creyera tener el derecho de celarla, sobreprotegerla, darle ordenes, que él creyera tener derechos sobre ella.

- ¡No me importa!-

- Si, lo tengo claro- la voz de Bella se volvió un susurro bajito y lentamente, su mirada se clavó en el mojado suelo del bosque.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, de vez en cuando Edward trataba de buscar las palabras perfectas para el momento, cuando hilaba una oración la desechaba al instante por miedo a crear otro lío. Y Bella, se limitaba a morder su labio hasta casi sacarse sangre.

La lluvia comenzó a parar poco a poco, Bella notó esto y se paró rápidamente.

- Bueno, me voy, adiós Edward, nos vemos- comenzaba a caminar cuando Edward sujetó su muñeca y la hizo voltearse.

- ¿Por qué demonios debes hacer todo tan complicado?-

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda te hice ahora? – Bella no entendía nada, aunque no le sorprendía en lo absoluto al tener una "conversación" con Edward.

- ¡Ya lo sabes! Odio esto el…- la voz del muchacho se apagó y su mirada se quedo estática en el rostro de Bella.

- ¿El que? –

- El modo en el que no sales de mi mente-

Bella abrió los ojos como platos, y comenzó a recordar como debía respirar. Mentalmente estaba contando hasta mil y pedía al cielo que la cordura hiciera efecto en ella en ese mismo momento.

- Déjate de juegos Edward-

- ¡Lo ves! ¡Eres tan complicada! ¡Crees que todo es un juego! –

- ¡Seguramente es mentira! – Bella se zafó del agarre y comenzó a andar hacia la carretera.

No pasaron ni 15 segundos cuando se dio cuenta que Edward la seguía.

Caminaron en silencio, Bella iba dos pasos más adelante que el muchacho, y no lo miró ni un segundo. Edward se perdía en sus pensamientos y miraba la espalda de la joven de vez en cuando.

Llegaron a la residencia Swan, Bella se disponía a tomar el picaporte para abrir la puerta, cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio dentro de su casa, acorralada contra la puerta y encerándola, dos brazos fuertes y frente a ella, Edward.

- ¡Y ahora que rayos quieres!-

No hubo respuesta, o al menos no con palabras.

La boca de el joven se encontraba sobre la suya, demandando algo que le pertenecía hace ya algún tiempo. Bella tardó en reaccionar, y lo hizo cuando Edward mordió ligeramente su labio.

Sabía perfectamente que no debía, pero correspondió al beso con todas sus fuerzas, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del muchacho. Sus lenguas batallaban por demostrar el control sobre el otro.

Estuvieron así, hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente.

Después de recuperar el aliento, Bella esperaba el inmortal discurso que le destrozaba el corazón, estaba mentalmente preparando un playlist con canciones para deprimirse y llorar toda la noche, cuando los brazos de Edward la rodearon en un cálido abrazo. Que por supuesto ella correspondió al salir del shock.

Ese definitivamente era el lugar favorito de Bella, los brazos de Edward.

Él apoyo su frente en la de Bella, y la miró a los ojos mientras comenzaba a hablar.

- Sabes bien que no soy demasiado expresivo, menos cuando…- hizo una pausa en la que pareció querer un puñado de valentía- cuando una persona realmente me gusta.

Bella no entendía nada. Edward continuó hablando.

- Cada cosa que he hecho o dicho, ha sido porque no sé definitivamente, cual es la manera correcta para demostrarte lo que siento, lo importante que eres para mí. Es bastante complicado pasar de ser tu amigo, a querer devorarte a besos cada vez que te veo- el muchacho se encogió de hombros y sonrió torcidamente.

Bella suspiró, después de todo eso era lo que ella necesitaba. No fue una declaración de amor épica, como pasaría en las películas, pero le bastaba, sobretodo, si venía de Edward. Lo miró a los ojos de manera dulce y sonrió también.

- Yo también te quiero- Bella le susurró en el oído, en respuesta obtuvo un beso.

- ¡Es por esto que me enamoré de ti! – Edward volvió a sonreír, esta confesión descolocó a la castaña.

Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que habían pasado, valió la pena. Ambos estaban enamorados del otro, y ahora sí que no habían dudas, lucharían por el sentimiento que tenían.

Bella le sonrió y tomó la pálida mano del muchacho.

Por cosas del destino, él miró hacia el techo de Bella y una traviesa risa se escapó de sus finos labios.

- ¡Creo que deberías mirar el techo!- curiosa, la joven alzó la vista, y una carcajada afloró también para unirse a la de Edward.

Sobre sus cabezas, una ramita de muérdago estaba inmóvil, estática. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a unir sus labios.

No había nada más que decir, se pertenecían, debían y querían estar juntos, como siempre tendría que haber sido.

Increíblemente, a Bella el muérdago ya no le parecía tan molesto, de hecho, se podría decir que esta le gustaba. Y le daba igual que la llamaran loca, pero al mirar nuevamente el techo, le sonrió a la pequeña plantita y le susurró un: "Gracias". Seguido de una amplia sonrisa, que demostraba lo feliz que estaba en ese momento.

Porque Edward y ella estaban por fin juntos.

* * *

**Si les gustó deje su review :D . MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**pd: no tengo explicación lógica de porqué es temática navideña XD**

**Atte. Little Susan Pevensie ~  
**


End file.
